Doctors Office Room 9, Floor 9
by xx-digital
Summary: OK! I am Doctor Sara! I will tell you whats wrond with our Inuyasha chartacters! (not really what wrong but you never know)
1. 1 Miroku

OK! lets get started! First of all I am the doctor who will be looking at all the patients! Sara is me! Because Sara is my real name ^_^ and Meiwaku is my pesky assistant... he will be popping in every once in awhile (meiwaku means pesky by the way) when ever I "write a note/ write" on my clip board I am filling out like a health sheet  
  
* Things w/ stars are actions* [things w/ brackets are thoughts] thing w/ nothing are conversation!  
  
Now if I declare someone hurt or needing to be hospitalized I send them all to room 9 on floor 9! Floor 9 has 3 rooms. The hospital room, had lots of pillows and blankets and a tv, it has bars so none can get out. the 2nd room is the waiting room and 3rd is my office/doctor's room. ---------------------------------------- Sara: Who is my first victim... ahem, I mean patient?  
  
Meiwaku: * looks at neon green clipboard* Miroku is first!  
  
Sara: * looks at Meiwaku and then at the clipboard Meiwaku is holding, then at the one she is holding* I told you to get blue clipboards! * wacks her*  
  
Meiwaku: oh! I must have gotten them mixed up! [not]  
  
Sara: Ok! Miroku please come in!  
  
Miroku: * walks in and looks around*  
  
Sara: Please take a seat. * points to chair next to her*  
  
Miroku: * moves towards Sara and gets on his knees* Will you bare my children?!  
  
Sara: Get your slimy little ass on that chair NOW!  
  
Miroku: Ma'm yes Ma'm!  
  
Sara: OK! Take a deep breath in your nose... out your mouth.  
  
Miroku: * breaths in and out* Why am I here again?  
  
Sara: Because I am writing this and I made you come here! * writes on the clip board*  
  
Miroku: Geez! Now will you bare my children?! * pouts fake-ly*  
  
Sara: * Hits him with her clipboard* Moving on... [now for the best part of this job] Ok. Stand up and take off the top of your clothing! I have to check for any back muscle or bone pain.  
  
Miroku: * does as told* [since when did I have a bad back?]  
  
Sara: * starts to feel Miroku's back, feeling every part of his back muscles* [hehe, I love this job] * stops*  
  
Miroku: Can I go now?! If not, I will ask you again! BEAR MY CHILREN PLEASE!  
  
Sara: * wacks him again*  
  
Miroku: I probably deserved that...  
  
Sara: Oh believe me. You did. OK. Now face me. * writes on clipboard*  
  
Miroku: OK * faces Sara* Now what.  
  
Sara: * stands up and inspects his body. [see what I mean. the best part.] *starts to feel the muscular chest. [hehe sucker] * stops*  
  
Miroku: Now what?!  
  
Sara: I will ask you lots of pointless, ahem I mean important questions. Put your cloths back on!  
  
Miroku: * does so* OK. * sits in the chair*  
  
Sara: Do you have any breathing problems? [boring]  
  
Miroku: No.  
  
Sara: Any heart problems, racing heart, skipping beats... ect..  
  
Miroku: No.  
  
Sara: [ok now for fun] Do you like the color green?!  
  
Miroku: No. [yes]  
  
Sara: * writes on clipboard* Are you gay? [hehe I know the answer to this one]  
  
Miroku: Yes. [no]  
  
Sara: * writes on clipboard, looks surprised* Ok...? Now for the critical question! Are you ready?!  
  
Miroku: Yea! Bring it on!  
  
Sara: Who is hotter, me or Sango.  
  
Miroku: My baby! Sango! Of course!  
  
Sara: * writes on clipboard* Meiwaku?!  
  
Meiwaku: Yes?  
  
Sara: Take him to room 9! He is obviously blind!  
  
---------------------------------------- This is MY fanfic! Not stealing!  
  
I do not own Inuyasha! review plz! Give me ideas for questions and ect! 


	2. 2 Shippou

OK! the explanations are in the first chappie if u r skipping to this one! ^_^ this time its Shippou ---------------------------------------- Sara: Meiwaku! I told you to get the blue clip boards! Arg! Bring who ever is next in!  
  
Meiwaku: Yes! Uh! Shippou come in!  
  
Shippou: Hello! [ I hate the doctors office, gives me the chills]  
  
Sara: Sit here! * points to chair*  
  
Shippou: * walks over and tries to get on*  
  
Sara: * picks him up and set him on the chair* OK. Since you are still a kid I need to check your shots record. * looks at clip board*  
  
Shippou: Shots?! I had all my shots! [I think... I hope... shit!]  
  
Sara: Ah ha! One more! You last one! Aren't you happy?!  
  
Shippou: No you can't make me!  
  
Sara: Not yet! I still have to do a checkup.  
  
Shippou: [thank the lord]  
  
Sara: Ok... [he's so cute] Lemme take your heart beat! * get outs that weird doctor tool to listen to heart beats, no idea wat it is called*  
  
Shippou: * scoots to the edge of the chair, closer to Sara*  
  
Sara: Ok! * put the thing to his chest* Ah ha... * writes on clipboard* hmmm.... * writes on clipboard, frowns*  
  
Shippou: What is it?! Am I sick am I gonna get a heart attack?!  
  
Sara: * frowns harder and lets our a sad sigh*  
  
Shippou: * waves his hands in the air* I am too young to die!  
  
Sara: * mumbles* I broke my nail... shoot  
  
Shippou: You scared the hell outta me because of a broken nail?!  
  
Sara: Yep! [hehe so cute... sucker] Now for the shot!  
  
Shippou: No!!!!  
  
Sara: It won't hurt * smiles* [it always hurts]  
  
Shippou: Promise?!  
  
Sara: * nods* [no... I'm lying!]  
  
Shippou: Ok... * lifts up sleeve*  
  
Sara: * pulls out shot equipment and puts a gel on his arm to numb his arm following some rubbing alcohol, then pulls the shot out of the container* hold put for a second! Meiwaku get the liquid!  
  
Meiwaku: Here! * hands it over*  
  
Sara: * puts needle and sucks 5 mm up* OK stay still.  
  
Shippou: Ok... * closes his eyes*  
  
Sara: * gives him the shot*  
  
Shippou: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Sara: See! It wasn't that bad!  
  
Shippou: That hurt.  
  
Sara: Meiwaku! Send him to room 9! Reasons: problems with the "feel sense"  
  
Meiwaku: * drags him off and puts him room 9 with Miroku and leaves*  
  
Miroku: What's wrong with you?  
  
Shippou: I have a problem with my "feel sense"  
  
Miroku: She said I am blind! I gotta get outta here! I have a plan.  
  
Shippou: Ok! Tell me.  
  
Miroku: You wine and cry while I get away!  
  
Shippou: I may be young but I'm not stupid.  
  
---------------------------------------- This is MY fanfic! Not stealing!  
  
I do not own Inuyasha! review plz! Give me ideas for questions and ect! 


	3. 3 Naraku

Explanations are on chapter 1! This chappie is about Naraku! ---------------------------------------- Meiwaku: Uh, Sara?!  
  
Sara: What?! You are supposed to bring in the next patient! What's the hold up?!  
  
Meiwaku: Well your next patient is Naraku... unfortunately he is trying to kill Inuyasha....  
  
Sara: * glares at Meiwaku*  
  
Meiwaku: Wwwhhhaaa???!!! [Why is she mad at me]  
  
Sara: My god! You are my assistant! SO be of assistance and stop them!  
  
Meiwaku: * eye twitches several times* You... you... wa... want... me .. tttt...oo...to go... out th...ere... there?!  
  
Sara: Yes! I just told you to!  
  
Meiwaku: But... but... but they are like using poison and claws! * eye twitches again* ACK!  
  
Sara: * points to the door to the waiting room angrily* Now Meiwaku!  
  
Meiwaku: * walks out, eye still twitching*  
  
Sara: * waits, hears distant screaming through door*  
  
Meiwaku: * walks in looking like hell* Here he is... * drags Naraku in*  
  
Sara: Naraku! Get your late body on to the chair!  
  
Naraku: Shut up mortal!  
  
Sara: Kiss my big fat ass... ok! Now take off your shirt I have to check for back muscles. * forgot about hideous spider scar*  
  
Naraku: * takes off shirt* Ok.... * grunts*  
  
Sara: * see's his back* Ewwwwww!!!!! Put it on! Put it on!!! ACK!  
  
Naraku: Ok ok! You don't have to be and ass about it!  
  
Sara: [oh yes I do!] Ok lets move on to questions!  
  
Naraku: * snorts*  
  
Sara: Ok? Lemme see. Innie or outie?  
  
Naraku: What? [what?]  
  
Sara: Innie or outie?!  
  
Naraku: What is an... inn..ieeee....ooouuu...ttiiiee?! * trying to say words... had a hard time because they sounded so girls and goody like*  
  
Sara: Is your bellybutton in or out?  
  
Naraku: Why don't you check?! Cause I have no idea what you are talking about!  
  
Sara: * blinks in anger*  
  
Naraku: * starts to lift shirt up*  
  
Sara: Na na na noooo!!! NO thank YOU!  
  
Naraku: [waaaaaa?]  
  
Sara: Okkkk... Moving on... How many toes do you have/! This question is critical!  
  
Naraku: Uhhh... never counted * takes shoes off and starts to count* 10! I have 10 toes! Yay!  
  
Sara: [Normal people do... ???]  
  
Naraku: Why the puzzled look? Should I have more toes? Less toes? I will cut some off or grow more if so!  
  
Sara: [eye twitches] Uhhh... no!  
  
Naraku: Ok...  
  
Sara: OK no more questions! Pull your hair back. * gives him small pony- tail holder*  
  
Naraku: [?] OK.  
  
Sara: Ack! Ah ha! Your ears are un even! Your left is higher!  
  
Naraku: That's a problem?!  
  
Meiwaku: Can I take him to room 9?! * said eagerly*  
  
Sara: Yes thank you.... Reasons: Some kind of un-even ear disease!  
  
Meiwaku: * Drags him off.*  
  
Shippou: Oh great! * sarcastic* Naraku!  
  
Naraku: * rolls eyes*  
  
Miroku: [ooh fun! lets torture him]  
  
Naraku: [Hey Miroku! That's my thought!]  
  
---------------------------------------- Hee! it wuz short oh well!  
  
Thanks to: Kawaii Youkai Miko- for being my first reviewer and for telling me to do a bad guy next! 


End file.
